


Position Training

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Name On My Wrist [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jensen, Training, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha teaches Jensen some important positions and their commands. </p><p>This fic could be a stand alone but you might at least want to read the first fic of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position Training

They had finished the play room a few days ago. Well they had decided it was good enough for now and they would slowly add more to it. 

Jensen had been told to wait in the playroom but he wasn't sure how he was expected to wait so he just kneeled in the middle of the room.

Misha came in after giving Jensen a few moments to get ready. He looked Jensen over as he walked in “well we will definitely have to work on that.”

Jensen shifted a little “if that is what you feel is best sir.”

Misha smiled and circled around him, looking him over and taking in his naked body. “Legs further apart.”

Jensen shifted to follow the order. 

“Back straight, head up”

The sub did as he was told.

“Eyes up at me, hands on your thighs.

The kneeling man did as we was told.

“Good boy.”

Jensen preened at the praise.

Misha stepped away and took a riding crop from its peg. 

Jensen followed him with his eyes but otherwise didn't move.

The Dom walked back over and stood in front of him. “Stand up.”

Jensen frowned in confusion but did as he was told.

Misha smiled and stroked his cheek.

Jensen leaned into the touch.

“Whenever I tell you to kneel, that is how I want you to kneel.”

Jensen nodded “yes sir.”

The Dom stepped back a little “kneel.”

The sub went to his knees and tried to get in the position he had been directed.

Misha used the crop to tilt his head up a little then lightly tapped the inside of his thighs so he would widen his legs a little more.

Jensen followed the silent orders.

Misha smiled “so good for me, we are going to work on this until you do it without me having to help you.”

Jensen nodded.

“Stand up.”

Jensen did.

“Kneel”

They continue this for a while until Misha was entirely happy. 

Jensen was sweating and panting.

Misha grabbed a bottle of water from the case they had in the playroom, “here drink this before we do anything else.” He held the bottle to his subs lips and let him drink. “You are being so good for me.”

Jensen smiled at the praise as he drank the water.

After he let Jensen drink about half the water and put the bottle aside. “I am going to teach you another position but it shouldn't be as hard as the last one. If you continue to be so good for me I will give you a very nice reward.

Jensen nodded “yes sir.” He hoped the reward would include him coming because he had been hard as a rock and leaking since they started the training.

Misha stood up “alright. I want you to get in position with your chest on the floor and your ass up. Put your arms down by your side.”

Jensen followed the orders as best he could.

“Spread your legs more and move them up toward your chest a little more.”

Jensen shifted and followed the orders. 

“Good boy. This is the present position and how you should arrange yourself whenever I tell you to present.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good now stand up.”

Jensen pushed himself up to his feet a little clumsily because of his tiredness.

“Present.”

Jensen got back into position and Misha only had to have him spreading his legs.

They only had to repeat it a few times before Jensen got it perfectly.

Misha squatted next to him and ran a hand down his back “such a good boy. I want you to get up on the bed and present.” Misha pulled away to let him follow the orders.

Jensen quickly presented on the bed. 

Misha grabbed some lube and a small vibrator. He walked over to the bed and kneeled behind his sub and ran a hand down his back. “You will be able to come soon but I want you to wait until I tell you you can.”

Jensen nodded “yes master, I will wait” he hadn't come in a few days because they had been busy, so he was excited to be allowed again.

Misha put some lube on his fingers and slowly slid one in.

Jensen moaned at the feeling of being entered.

Misha smiled at the moan and wiggled his finger around.

“Oh! Sir!”

Misha fingered him with the one finger for a little bit longer before carefully adding a second one.

The sub moaned at the slight stretch of the second finger. “Master.”

Misha smirked and scissored his fingers a little.

Jensen groaned into the mattress.

“Don’t you dare come from just this.”

Jensen nodded “No sir, I won’t come until you say I can master.”

“You better not.” Misha punctuated his statement with a jab at his prostate.

Jensen grabbed the sheets on the bed and shouted “OH! SIR!”

The dom continued fingering him for a few moments before pulling his fingers out carefully. He picked up the small vibrator and coated it in lube.

Jensen panted a little, taking the moment’s reprieve to recover a little bit of his control.

Misha slowly pushed the vibrator into Jensen’s prepared hole.

Jensen groaned lowly in his throat and bit his lip.

Misha turned the vibrator on and smirked when Jensen yelled out. He patted Jensen’s back, “roll onto your back.”

Jensen took a deep breath and started to roll over, as he shifted the vibrator pressed on his prostate more and he moaned.

Misha watched Jensen roll over smiling.

Jensen panted and looked up at his Dom.

Misha adjusted so he was kneeling over his sub’s legs. “You have been so good for me tonight.”

Jensen smiled and blushed a little. 

“You can come whenever you want but I want you to try and hold off for as long as possible.”

Jensen nodded “Yes sir, I will try to wait for a while.”

Misha smiled “Good boy.” He leaned down and took Jensen’s erection into his mouth carefully.

“OOOOH SIR!”

Misha smirked and swirled his tongue around the head of his dick.

Jensen moaned and bucked his hips up.

The Dom gently pushed his hips down and started bobbing up and down.

Jensen grabbed the sheets on the bed. He only lasted a couple more minutes before he came in Misha's mouth, “MASTER!”

Misha kept the come in his mouth and leaned up to kiss Jensen.

Jensen kissed back and moaned when Misha pushed his own come into his mouth.

Misha smiled and pulled away “you were so good. Let me get that vibrator out then we can cuddle and eat strawberries and Nutella and I can massage your muscles, I bet they are tire after all that.”

Jensen smiled and nodded “that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! For more from me follow me on tumblr! my url is sherlocksbeehiveblogs I would love to hear from you! 
> 
> Please leave me comments with what you thought and maybe a prompt for another fic in the series!


End file.
